Haunting
by YEMINKI
Summary: There was something about her. Something mysterious. Something haunting.


Hello! =D Guess what this is... Yep! Another one-shot about the almighty pairing - ShinnxLuna!!! YAY!

Disclaimer: I drowned the world, remember?

* * *

He watched her from his porch, silently observing as the girl across the street played with her sister. He was only seven and most little boys that age _despised_ girls.

Well, he didn't like girls either, but that girl across the street, she was different from other girls. She didn't whine, or cry. And he didn't even know her name, her birthday. He did, however, know that she was eight, a year older than he was.

* * *

Shinn Asuka was twelve. Five years had passed ever since his infatuation for the girl across the street had started. Believe it or not, his feelings for her were still as strong as ever.

The only difference between then and now was that he knew her name – Lunamaria Kingsley, and he knew that she wanted to be a soldier when she grew up.

He remembered the shock when he first found out. You see, girls never want to be soldiers. Yet, young Lunamaria did. And that made Shinn love – if that _was_ indeed what he was feeling – her even more than ever.

She was unique. She stood out from the crowd, and she didn't care. She smiled. Every minute, every second of the day, she smiled.

But there was something else. No one seemed to notice, but Shinn felt shivers every single time she looked at him. She might have been smiling, but her eyes weren't. There was something about her. Something mysterious, something _haunting_.

And after time, Shinn noticed something else. She wore only long-sleeved shirts, long-sleeved dresses. As if… As if she was hiding something. Something on her arms that she didn't want anyone to see.

It happened one day. It was late. Shinn was about to go home after detention when he found her. _Crying_.

And then everything fell into place. Her eyes, her clothes, everything.

He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

She jumped a little. As soon as she saw Shinn, she hastily wiped her tears away.

"It's okay, you can cry."

Lunamaria shook her head.

"You don't understand, Shinn!"

Shinn breathed in sharply. She knew his name? He cleared his thoughts. That didn't matter right now.

"I do understand!"

With that, Shinn took her arm and pulled up the sleeve of the blouse she was wearing.

He was shocked by what he saw. Bruises lined her arm. Some even looked like they were infected. And it didn't stop there. There were multiple cuts, most of them seemed like they were deep.

"Wh – who did this to you?"

Lunamaria looked reluctant.

"M-My dad," she finally stammered out.

Suddenly, Shinn felt anger, white-hot anger, sky-rocket inside of him.

"How could he do this to you?!"

Lunamaria didn't reply.

Shinn looked at the quiet girl, and the sight of her tear-stained face nearly broke his heart. When she noticed him looking over at her, she smiled at him.

It looked like all her other smiles. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

That was too much for Shinn.

He grabbed the older girl by her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. After a moment or two, he pulled away, mentally preparing for the slap that never came.

Instead, Lunamaria grabbed his arm.

"Will you… walk me home?"

Shinn smiled and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, Lunamaria was gone, along with her sister. Police were at their driveway. Apparently, her father nearly killed Lunamaria the previous night, but her mother had taken the hit for her.

Angered, Lunamaria had called the police. Now, she and her sister had been sent to a foster home.

Shinn smiled.

He may not be able to see her again, but at least she was safe now. Nothing could ever hurt her anymore.

* * *

And after years, Shinn eventually forgot about his first love.

* * *

When he was fifteen, he joined the military after his family was taken away by war. That was where he met one of the soldiers that had been assigned onto the same battleship.

Lunamaria Hawke.

And somehow, he couldn't shake off the feeling that her eyes were _hauntingly_ familiar.

* * *

Did you guys notice? Luna's last name changed. Of course you did. =D Okie dokie, review please! It's easy just click that button down there!


End file.
